Its Diffrent Now
by imalittledead
Summary: Raven and BeastBoy do it, but what are the consequences? Raven's gone forever now, dead, suicide. Or so they thought. When Abyss, Robins and Starfires daughter, brings a friend home, there's something about the boy and his mother that sets them all astray.
1. Chapter 1

" _I swear I'd burn down this city just to make you see the light"_

 _ **[This is not a lemon BTW. Just a intro. I'm doing my best by the way. This is only a prologue. Don't kill me *hides in a corner*]**_

BeastBoy kissed Raven passionately on the lips. They had dated in secret for 6 months. His breath sent shivers down her neck. She kissed back, almost forcefully. Her pale hands tugged at his shirt, and he slipped it off. His eyes widened and they had the moment of a lifetime.

####################### 4 months later #####################################

She hated this. She was pregnant. And she had to accept it. She was 17. The team didn't need anymore trouble. Thank goodness nobody knew. Not even the father, BeastBoy.

She needed to leave. Nobody will know. Nobody would. It was becoming to be obvious, though she passed it off as gaining weight, which they believed, with the exception of Starfire, for she was doubtful.

####################### That night ########################

Raven ran out the door, muttering "Araz-meito-sinthos" under her breath, making a fake copy of herself, lying bleeding on the ground. She had packed her bags, and took a portal to an apartment, where she planned to live. As soon as dinner was announced, and Raven didn't appear the team began to worry.

Robin kicked the door open after 2 days of Raven not responding, opening the door, not even making a song. She didn't even appear on the radar somewhere sensor remained in her room.

The team gasped at the sight of anything. A dead Raven was on the ground spread out onto the floor, dry blood splattered at the edges of her legs, head, and arms. Blood covered everything in the room. BeastBoy started crying, falling on the floor and cradled his head in his arms, choking on his sobs. Starfire made a gasp. Robin just shrugged, and Cyborg punched Robin for that.

A bloody note was at her side. Starfire picked it up, and began to read.

 _Hey guys. Its me, Raven. If you're reading this, wow thats a common phrase for death notes, then I'm dead. Yep. I wish I could of said bye in person but you would have locked me up or something asking what the hell I meant. I left. It was too much for me to handle. BeastBoy, I love you. Starfire,thanks for everything. Cyborg, you were like a very annoying brother. Robin, just fuck Starfire already._

Starfire didn't even say anything, too concentrated on not crying.

 _I loved you all, no matter how bitchy you where, how annoying or anything. Thanks for the memories, BeastBoy._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Raven._

BeastBoy let out a scream, closed his eyes, and his world faded to black. Starfire choked slightly. Robin's eyes widened. HOW THE HELL DID RAVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT? Cyborg just blinked and began to cry. His mind was jumbled around.

############# 5 months later ###################

Screams of pain were heard from the hospital. Nobody doubted it. It was just a woman in labor, after all.

 _ **[I'm planning on updating soon. I'm working on the first chapter. Please review! Have a nice day, my loves. Goodnight too. I changed my username too!**_

 _ **~KissOfTheWind ]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Its Different Now_ \- Chapter One

"If happily ever after did exist"

-some dude who wrote a song and I forgot his name

A/N- _**[Thanks for your support guys! Keep in mind that a lot can happen in 6 years so don't murder me if I make them OOC by mistake. I'm grounded and sneaking on is a lot harder than you'd think in my house. I mean it wasn't my fault I ended up on his lap. *huff* There was like 6 people on a 4 person yeah. I'll try and update as much as possible. And don't freak. Use your inference clues before you kill me. *cough*read the second sentence *cough* Enjoy! And well if you don't,I'll make smores! I'm writing from my tablet, so I apologize for the format if it gets messed up and its kinda short. Plus my parents and I keep getting into fights so...~KissOfTheWind ]**_

BeastBoy cried and cried. It had been 6 years... and then 2 since the other incident. It was all his fault. All of it. It had to be.

A couple of months later after Raven's suicide, Terra came knocking at the Titans door. Not really. More like half dead and they found her, passed out at their door. She was alive, and not so well. The new villain in town, for which some reason, the villains _magically_ disappeared, leaving a unsettling 'peace' in the town, and raped Terra continually for 3 months until she finally got the energy needed to escape. But something had gone wrong with her. She turned insane a year after. She had a lot to bear with. She discovered that she _was_ pregnant and a had a kid, the kid, named Fox, for his quick abilities, even since he was born. BeastBoy became like a father to the child, even though he wasn't. And that was good, because, otherwise, Fox would be alone. He felt guilt, heavy, and sad, as 4 year after Terra arrived, she left. Dead. Murder. No one knew why. Only that it was murder, cold and in the heart.

He felt so guilty... It was like he was the one who killed Terra. Like he drove Raven to suicide. He felt it.

Robin had screwed Starfire. And yeah, they'd gotten married a week later. That same year, they had a daughter, names her Abyss. 2 new kids, an addition to the Titans. Cyborg, well... He was a ladies man.

"Yo, Starfire. Fox called me on the phone. Told me Abyss invited a friend over and-"

Robin smacked the table. "SHE'S GOTTA STOP BEING SO TRUSTING!"

Cyborg continued, annoyed, "And he was kinda ticked,I could tell, and then he said they, as in Foxy and Abyss, would arrive any moment now. The friend is coming over with his mum, in like... 20 minutes? I think that's what Foxy said", Cyborg estimated.

At just that second, Fox and Abyss walked in, practically joined at the hip.

"Oooooo.. Foxy? Sounds cute!" Abyss sqeauled cutely and 'Foxy' looked like a dying fox, embarrassed.

Abyss tipped on her tippy toes and ruffles Fox's hair. You could practiacly see him with fox ears, matching with his orange silky hair, him becoming a cross between embarrassed and happy.

"Eh, Sure." Fox smiled.

A doorbell rang and a woman in a black trench coat, long black hair with a tint of purple that reached to just below her chest and covered her forehead. She wore black small boots that had a wooden heel and black leather covered in dimamd studs. Her eyes... A black with, almost unoticiable, hint of indigo.

As for the 6 year old kid, his hair was black, cut emo style, hiding his forehead and his ears. His eyes were a hollow black, and he had a _tattoo,_ green, bravely planted on his neck, with a single image that held the story of a life time. He looked old for a 6 year old, wearing jeans, a black hoodie, and blue converse.

"Welcome." Starfire said, confused.

The lady nodded, looking quite nervous, took a seat, while the kid played with Fox and Abyss.

The Titans were dazed. They'd never met this women but yet they had a feeling...

 _She'd been here before._

 _-DUN DUN DUN-_

 _ **[BWAHQHAha. Thanks for reading. Please review and stuff. Tell me your opinions, ideas. Go ahead, tell me about yourself, if you want. Enjoy and goodnight! ~KissOfTheWind ]**_


	3. Chapter 3

[ ** _*sighs* well this sure is awkward. *laughs evily out of nowhere*_** ** _?_** ** _ﾟﾒﾞ_** ** _~KissOfTheWind ]_**

 _'I didn't think I'd miss you now ,I'm feeling like a fool...' ~_ Enrique Iglesias

"..."

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Who may you be?" Starfire asked.

"Ummmhhmmm... Rachel Dare." The lady said, shifting nervously.

BeastBoy's jaw dropped to the floor.

"The Crow? As in the famous singer and award winning actress?"

Rachel nodded, smiling weakly.

"BB here is always talking about you." Cyborg added.

BeastBoy rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed.

Rachel blushed. "Aww, that's sweet."

 _She looks awfully familiar,_ thought BeastBoy.

"Who's little boy is that?"

Rachel's face paled. "My son."

Everybody shifted their eyes awkwardly, excuding Starfire.

"Oh, do please tell, how old is the boy?"

Rachel's face brought into discovery a new shade of white. "6 years. He was born when I was 17, if that's what you're getting at."

Starfire nodded encouragingly. "You look quite alike to my old friend, Raven"

 _No STOP. If you keep this up, they'll know._ Rachel thought..

Rachel nodded.

"I knew a Raven. Raven Roth. My baby sister."

Beast Boy glanced awkwardly at the ground.

Rachel laughed then sighed. "I'm afraid I must get going. I have a meeting to attend to. Cielo! Sweetie! I need to drop you off at Marybell's! "

Cielo came rushing in. " But Ma, can I stay? Just for a while longer…"

Rachel shook her head, "No. We need to leave."

"Can I stay with you, , , ,Mr…Um…Beast Boy? May I stay a while with you?"

"You better" Said a grinning Cyborg.

Rachel interrupted, "I'm going to be gone for 2 days, Cielo. You'll get in the way, you-"

"He can stay." Beast Boy interrupted.

Rachel raised a eyebrow.

"Fine. Don't feed him meat, he's disgusted by it, put him to sleep with Three Day's Grace music, and don't spoil him. Umm… I have his clothes in the car. I _was_ going to drop him off at Marybell's, anyway. Give me a moment, then I _must_ hurry. I will be late." Rachel rushed out, heels clicking, her face red.

***************** A few hours later*******************

 _Rachel had stuffed the clothes into Cyborg's metal arms. "He's a neat freak by the way." Then face hidden by her hair, she ran out._

Cielo had treated this place like home. Sorta. He was avoiding BeastBoy.

Cielo and Fox where playing with Abyss in her room when Robin announced ,

"DIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNER! ABYSS! FOX! C..IELO? ITS DINNER!"

The Titans where already sitting at the table when Abyss and Fox walked in.

"Guess what? I gave Cielo a makeover!" She giggled, "Fox helped too!"

"Come on!" Abyss giggled.

Cielo walked in, blushing, and got a stare that made him want to cry.

Cielo's hair, the ones that used to be on his forehead, was made into a neat braid that hung on the left side of his face, reveling a small black chakra mark. He had tucked his hair behind his ears… They looked like an elf's. But the cutest part was that they put cat ears on top of his head.

 _Then the team realized something. He was_ _ **too**_ _familiar._

 ** _[Dinner's gonna be interesting,huh? Review please! Have a great day! ~KissOfTheWind ]_**


	4. Chapter 4

" _And I'll survive paranoid." ~_ **Breaking Benjamin**

 ** _{Hey guys…Sorry bout the wait. My computer was down for a while. Any reviews please? Please read and review if you can. Y'all have a nice day}~KissOfTheWind_**

Cielo's eyes flickered. Robin chocked on his food but forced at smile at the kid.

BeastBoy was too busy picking at his food to care.

Starfire didn't notice anything.

Cyborg just looked at Robin with a expression that said- 'Bro.'

"So Cielo. Where's your dad?" Robin asked.

"Um… He doesn't live with us."

"What do you know about him?"

Cyborg looked at Robin, annoyed that he was asking so many questions.

'Give the kid a break man.' Cyborg thought

"He's a superhero."

"Really? What's his name?" Robin pushed.

"You don't need to know. You may be a superhero but it's a villains work to swoop in on people's private lives. Ever heard of the constitution? I plead the fifth." Cielo answered calmly.

'Wow this kid is damn smart.' Cyborg thought

"Mhm. So you don't want to tell me his name. I get that. Why'd they get seprated?"

"I plead the fifth, mother-old man" He cut himself off, knowing that Abyss was his friend yet completely unlike him. She was innocent and didn't need cuss words this early in her life.

Robins eye twitched impactiently.

"Okay, old man, I'll tell you. That di-jerk," He intrupped himself again then continued, "was dating my mum. They had sex and yeah. I popped out 9 months later. But when she told him, he wouldn't listen to her. He said things that no man should say to a women, let alone any person." Cielo twitched, his face pained and his eyes flickered.

"And from what I've seen on TV, your mother is always a 'no comment' person. How do you know that?"

"Cause." Cielo stuck out his tounge, because after all he was still a kid.

"By the way old-man, I don't like meat."

"That's Night Wing to you."

"Old man it is." Cielo smirked.

BeastBoy stood up to get more tofu for himself and Cielo and his eyes met and then all hell broke loose.

Cielos eyes turned red and his forehead seemed to glow and he was outlined in a black glow, the way cartoons do.

Cielo was no longer Cielo.

"ITS YOUR FAULT! ITS YOUR FAULT! ITS YOUR FAULT! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Cielo screamed so loudly that even Starfire finally woke up. She was sleeping this whole time.

"ITS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!" Cielo didn't care about cursing anymore. Nobody but him and BeastBoy existed for now

" YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" His words where haunted, hollow yet full with anger, despise, hatred, and something that no one could tell. Except for the narrator but she doesn't feel like it.

BeastBoy's voice was calm, and he closed the fridge door."I did not do anything" Calm as his voice was, his mind was not.

"LIAR!" Cielo threw a chair with the force of a hurrcicane that sent BeastBoy to his feet.

Fox stood up and threw a punch that Cielo dodged, barley.

"DON"T TOUCH MY DAD!" Fox yelled.

Cielo laughed sadistally. " So. Now you've got a new lover? Someone who was better then her. FRAUD IS THE WORD YOU DESERVE NOT HER!" Cielo's voice was firm but loud, daring anybody to speak against him.

Like always, Fox didn't give a shit. He just did the thing that saved himself.

Not really. It just made things worse.

Punches and knocks where thrown and the rest of the Titans could't do anything. It was worse then Slade when those 2 where combined. Fox had bruises on his arm and face while Cielo well.. you really couldn't see much but blood, not red or blue but gold tickreld from his face.

"LIAR!" Cielo screamed.

Abyss was starting to cry after seeing this much. She ran and hugged Cielo from the back. He went uncounsius.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey…. I'm working on writing this cause**_ _ **dusty man181b**_ _**reminded me that I had to do this*laughter*. The blond girl was Terra in case you didn't know. As for Cielo's language to Bunnyhero, fame does things to a family. And THAT is why I don't wanna be review! ~KissOfTheWind**_

My name is Cielo. My life sucks. The end. I know all about the TT. My mom… She's got pictures of them on her walls. I used to think she was just a fangirl, like a lot of the people are with her.I used to think a lot of things, but that changed this year. I'm not actually my age. I'm 8. My ma… I was born early. Even with my 'normal' shit.

Stuff's messed up. I know that. I don't know what to think. I started hearing my mom's…. emotions. Like they were talking to me. Like I could feel them too. I've never told anybody about it. When I'm really close to a person… My other side… forms an emotional bond or something. Thing is, that side of me… It holds those feelings. Not just mine, but theirs too. I could blow the whole fucking world up if I was that mad. In reality, all I have is sadness and bitterness.

I shouldn't be here. I fucked up my mums life. I know it. There is no other way of putting it. Hell… I don't even know. Damn it. I'm stuck with the people who make her sad. I dont like people who make her sad.

Abyss is nice, though. Very cute. Very… unlike me.

Fox...He radiates anger. Like, he wants to kill me. I think he blames me for his mother's death.

Shit… I'm waking up.


	6. Chapter 6

_It's Diffrent Now_

 _Cielo's P,O,V._

I know I'm not much. Just like that. I open my eyes to the world. I dont know where I am. Bull crap. Did my dark side come out? I cant control it. Oh no, my gosh…. My life just went down the drain oh god. I still havent learned how to control it. I meantally cursed myself. What's Abyss doing here? She looks so pretty… Like an angel…. I take a step up and fall over. Something's wrong. I can feel it. The titans, I think… they're fighting over something. Strong emotions are coming from the other side of the wall. Hatred. Confusion. Sadness. So strong. I clutched my head, doubling over. And I think… Was that evil? All I could do is watch my tiny world fade to black.

 _ **I'm so sorry Ive been so busy. I keep having medical issues...**_


End file.
